1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field).
The present invention relates to devices for preventing roosting of sea birds on masts of vessels, particularly to a guard for use on mastheads and spreaders and to associated navigational aids.
2. Background Art
Birds are attracted to spreaders and mastheads as they provide excellent roosts in harbors which otherwise lack perches of commensurate height adjacent the water. Roosting birds are a nuisance as they leave droppings which are a health hazard as well as cause damage to deck surfaces affected.
The use of spikes mounted on perches and ledges of structures such as buildings are generally known. However typical bird proofing devices have been fastened to the surfaces to be protected with threaded fasteners and mounting brackets and accordingly are difficult and hazardous to install. Applicant is aware of prior art devices which employ a plurality of pointed objects including British (patent 622,372) having a row of spikes mounted on a bracket to be attached to a building by nails or threaded fasteners which would otherwise render the device inoperative for marine use. The present invention design incorporates unique prongs consisting of copper tacks having elongated cut sharp points combined with a self adhesive strip on a metal strip for providing a continuous guard device. thereof.
The present invention overcomes the limitations expressed above of the prior technology. The prior art does not present such an efficient and effective apparatus of preventing roosting of sea birds on a vessel. Despite the teachings of the prior art, there has not been a device which employs the advantageous characteristics of easy installation for marine application on mastheads and spreaders of masts of vessels and to associated navigational aids of sharp elongated prongs utilizing self adhesive strips. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved device for preventing roosting of sea birds on masts of vessels, particularly, to a guard for use on mastheads and spreaders of masts of vessels and to associated navigational aids which is easy to install, is very effective and is lightweight and economical.